Los Angeles de Charlie
by Mayra Hernz
Summary: Fic de:Geane-Asakura y May-Inu, Los angeles de charlie se enfrentán a una nueva misión y esta traera acción, pasión y aventura y sobre todo amor. Descubran quienes fueron las elegidas para ser las Charlies Angeles


Los Angeles de Charlie 

by: Geanella-Asakura, MayUsuiInukaTao

Dedicado: Este capitulo y todo el fic va dedicado a Rocio-Asakura

"La doncella del YohxAnna" te deseamos de todo corazón que pases un feliz cumpleaños! Y que cumplas muchos más! Bye...

GeaneA: Holitas a todos!

MayInu: -durmiendo- zzzzzz ...

GeaneA: Despierta, ¡¡¡¡que ya vamos a empezar!

MayInu: o.o ah! ah! que cosa? que cosa?… ah, sip, hola a todos!

GeaneA: n.n bueno aquí les traemos un fic, lleno de emocion, bueno si a eso se le llama lo que hemos hecho!

MayInu: . yo pienso que nos quedo bien, y también tiene algo de suspenso, asi que espero que les guste………

GeaneA: Sip, por que nos inspiramos mucho…

Len: ù.ú No sean mentirosas! se les acaba de ocurrir

Geane-A/ MayInu: ¬.¬ Oye! Te vas a quedar sin cenar!

Len: u.u A mi no me agarren de bobo como a Yoh.

GeaneA: ¬.¬ Oye respeta a Yoh!

Yoh: . Oye, sí, respetame!

Anna. Ù.U Ya paren de discutir y empiezen esta estupides!

Geane-A/ MayInu: ..¬.¬…¬.¬...

Hao: . Ya dejen de pelear por mi!

Todos: -hasta Anna- jajajajajajaja!jajajajaja!

Hao: ¬.¬… ustedes si son malos ;;

GeaneA, May Inu: Bueno ya! Empezamos……

GeaneA: Universo Alterno…Los 3 angeles de charlie se enfrentaran a muchos peligros...

MayInu: aja además se toparan con el amor, también tendrán que enfrentar el desafió que les depara el destino y castigar a los malos como solo ellas lo saben hacer...

Geane-A: bueno los pensamientos en _cursiva, _ las caritas son cambios de escena, (N/G) mis estúpidos comentarios y (N/M) los de Mayra...y los comentarios de las dos (N/G,M)

MayInu: sin absolutamente mas nada que decirles...

Geane-A/ MayInu: LUCES, CÁMARA, ACCION!

Yoh y Hao: Shaman King no les pertenece ni Geanelita ni a Mayrita es del gran Hiroyuki Takei...

Capitulo 1 nuevos agentes

Era una mañana tranquila, el sol apenas comenzaba a resplandecer, las calles de la ciudad de Florida estaban desiertas, se distingue a lo lejos un carro deportivo rojo y de repente frena en seco cuando tres chicas se bajan del vehículo e ingresan a una enorme morada...

Entraron en la gran mansión por la puerta enrejada, atravesaron el magnifico jardín que rodeaba la residencia, llegaron a la puerta de la gran casa, una las jóvenes hizo el ademán de presionar el timbre de la puerta, pero en vez de hacer lo susodicho, levanto la tapa del timbre y marco unos números, una puerta secundaria se abrió de repente, y las bellas jóvenes entraron...

Buenos días ángeles – pronuncio un joven realmente apuesto de muy peinados cabellos celestes, de estatura alta y unos ojos hermosos del mismo color del cabello, llevaba puesto un traje ejecutivo, camisa blanca corbata y pantalón negro

Bueno días hotito! –dijeron al unísono las hermosas ángeles

Oigan no me digan así! – se exalto levantándose de un cómodo sillón, el joven de cabellera celeste

Vamos no te enojes Horo – indico una chica de cabellos rosados, sonriendo a más no poder

Si esta bien! –afirmo muy sonrojado el joven

Vaya hermano te volviste un tomate –rió una jovencita muy parecida al chico

¡No digas eso! ¡Pilika! –grito aun más sonrojado

Ay eres demasiado enojon – expuso una linda chica de cabellos celeste que le llegaban a la cintura, sus ojos color azul cielo contrastaban con su fino rostro y su esbelta figura, llevaba una falda de cuero blanca más arriba de las rodillas, una suéter sin mangas celeste y unos botines blancos, su cabello ligeramente recogido por un gancho, en su rostro tenia maquillaje ligero pero con su siempre delineador negro puesto, le hacia verse más coqueta...

Ya dejen de discutir! – indicó autoritariamente una de las jóvenes sentándose en un sillón

Anna tiene razón – manifestó tranquilamente la otra chica

Siempre tengo razón – señaló una muchacha de sedosos cabellos rubios, que le llegaban hasta los hombros, de piel blanca, tersa y sus ojos color azabache que concordaban con su bello rostro, ella tenia puesto una mini falda negra de flecos y una ceñida blusa roja translucida y unos zapatos rojos de tacón de punta, su maquillaje era más ligero pero el rimel que llevaba puesto le hacia ver sus ojos mas sexy y que decir de su espectacular figura...

La peliazul se sentó a lado de la rubia mientras que la otra chica se servia un café

Quieren cafecito – pregunto la chica de brillantes cabellos rosados

sus ojos del mismo color del cabello, su fino rostro y su suave piel blanca, le hacia ver hermosa y más aun con su increíble figura llevaba puesto unos vaqueros azul cielo y una blusa sin mangas mas arriba del ombligo rosado, su maquillaje era con colores pasteles pero lo que más resaltaba era el labial rosáceo que se había puesto, la hacia ver provocativa, tenia unos zapatos de tacón alto rosado ( N/G: tanto rosado me mareo...)

No Tamao, gracias –dijeron las dos cortésmente

la joven pelirosa sostuvo su café recién preparado y se sentó junto a sus amigas, mientras que el peliazul se sentó enfrente de un escritorio, ahí se podía apreciar dos teléfonos, muchos papeles apilados, una computadora de color negro y un extraño aparato de parlantes color chocolate...

Buenos Días mis ángeles –se escucho una voz por todo el lugar, al parecer venia de ese extraño aparato

Buenos Días Charlie –dijeron muy contentas las jóvenes

Bueno mis ángeles les tengo una misión nueva – se escucho con más claridad la voz que venia del megáfono

Tu dirás, Charlie –expresó la rubia

Bueno antes que nada les quiero presentar a los agentes que les ayudaran en este caso, hazlos pasar, por favor Horohoro- indicó la varonil voz, al joven peliazul

Si Charlie –dijo el joven de cabellos peliazul

Entraron a la gran oficina dos excepcionales jóvenes, ellos eran realmente guapísimos, el primero tenia cabellos castaños, y el segundo el cabello violáceo con un extraño peinado, pero a él le asentaba de maravilla

Buenos días ángeles – saludaba el joven de extraño peinado

Las famosas ángeles de Charlie jijijiji – pronuncio un joven de caballera castaña, muy sonriente...

Buenos días, agentes- saludaron muy sensualmente las 3 ángeles

Ante este acto los dos agentes y Horohoro quedaron sin aliento al escuchar las sensuales voces (N/G mejor dicho babeando, N/M Uyyy! Hicieron un gran charco de baba!)

Bueno, ustedes tienen una misión que cumplir! –habló la voz que salía del megáfono.

¿Cual es nuestra misión, Charlie?-habló la chica de cabellos rosados

Esta misión tiene 2 partes, la primera se efectuara aquí en la ciudad de Florida. –hizo una pequeña pausa y dijo:

Consiste en averiguar donde opera la mayor organización de terroristas que hay en Europa. Ahora mismo en la ciudades de este continente han surgido atentados contra los gobernantes de diferentes poblados que exportan petróleo hacia otros países. Su misión ángeles, es detener y desarticular esta organización por eso tendrán que trabajar con los agentes Asakura y Tao.

Hemos escogidos a estos agentes ya que se especializan en los asunto de terrorismo internacional. Horohoro les proporcionará todos los equipos y armamentos necesarios para su misión, entre ustedes tendrán que dividirse los lugares donde tendrán que buscar información, esa organización trabajan muy cautelosamente por eso no tenemos datos sobre esta organización, ya saben lo dejo en sus manos...

Continuara...

Geane-A: Wiiiiii, terminamos el primer cap. Que feliz soy...

May-Inu: Tu siempre eres feliz así que eso no es ninguna novedad! ¬.¬

Geane-A: Oye tú si eres sarcástica!

Yoh: Oigan ya no discutan que me pongo triste ;;

Geane/May: Te prometemos que no vamos a volver a discutir,

pero no enfrente tuyo...

Geane-A: hablemos un poco del fic, bien la misión de las ángeles será muy complicada ya que tendrán que enfrenta a muchos peligros... y en ese camino como ya mencionamos anteriormente encontraran el amor, ya se imaginaran quienes son las parejas

Pilika: esperamos que sigan leyendo el fic ya que se pondrá muy interesante por que cada capitulo tendrá acción, pasión y aventura

May-Inu: en el segundo cap. Habrá muchas locuras por parte de nuestras parejas ya que tendrán que investigar y eso los llevara a lugares desconocidos, y vestirse de forma muy particular...

Geane-A: disculpen lo corto que fue el cap. se lo recompensaremos en el segundo es que estamos muy atareadas con el colegio, así que nos vemos pronto y muy importante MANDEN REVIEWS! May-Inu: Plissss nos harían tan felices! Además sabríamos

Sus comentarios, criticas constructivas o peticiones...cuídense mucho...y pórtense bien y acuérdense de los reviews...

Geane-A: nos vemos en las cómicas!

May- Inu: oigan tarados despídanse o no cenaran!

Hao: por que a mi siempre me mandan! ¬.¬

Geane-A: no mandes a Haito! Yo soy la única que lo puede mandar...

Hao: es verdad no me mandes, Geane es la única que me puede mandar...(procesando) que! Oh eso no! nadie me manda

Anna: a callar!

Hao: si Anna...

May-Inu: jajaja no, que no te mandaba nadie?

Yoh: bueno los queremos mucho...

Anna: Yoh sirve la cena con Hao...

Yoh/ Hao: si Annita...

May /Geane: ¬.¬ si apúrense que tenemos hambre...

Yoh/ Hao: ;; si Geane y May...

Pilika: bueno nos vemos

Tamao: chaito que les vaya bien!

Yoh: y cuídense jijiji

Hao: un beso a mis admiradoras...

Anna: si bye...

May-Inu: y pórtense bien y no le hagan caso a sus padres (mentira)...

Geane-A: bye!

Geane-A y May-Inu ...aman a ..Yoh, Hao, Lyserg,

Len, Horito, Joel (ejem! Bryan), Billy (ejem! Javil)...y nuestro nuevo producto de Mercado, Publicidad y ventas "El Sabor de Sur" (vino)...byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...


End file.
